No More Max
by Lily-on-the-water
Summary: FIGGY! This is anti-Max! NO FAXNESS! Max is killed by the flock and a romance begins to brew between Fng and Iggy. LEMON ONESHOT. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Figgy**

**For Ryan**

**Chapter 1**

**Fang's POV**

**________________________________________________________________**

**The sun was setting, we were flying, and Max was barking yet another set of orders at us. **

" **Fang," Max yelled, " we land in ten minutes!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. She flashed me a smile, for no reason, which annoyed the hell out of me. I turned my head to look away, hoping she got the picture. I was so done with her bullshit and her melodramatic ways. She just pissed me off now, to a point where I just wanted to kill her.**

**Looking to my right I saw Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge playing tag. It was cute, the way they squealed with joy when one of them got tagged. We had talked via Angel in our minds, and we were all fed up with Max and her Nazi ways. Tonight she was gone, tonight was the night we kicked her the fuck out permanently. I glanced around, my anxiety slowly kicking in. But once I found what I was looking for I was fine again. Iggy was flying about twelve feet above me, his strawberry-blonde hair whipping around his face and his sightless, ice blue eyes staring straight ahead. I let my eyes wander down his body. His shirt was just tight enough to outline his muscles. His pants, however, were too loose to show anything, to my great disappointment. **

**Suddenly out of nowhere Angel flew up on top of Max holding a giant club in her small hands. Max was too busy gazing at me to notice her impending demise. I smiled in amusement despite myself. Thinking the smile was for her, Max beamed. Just as Angel slammed the club down onto her head. Nobody made a move to save her, nobody stopped to see if she was alive, Gazzy and Nudge didn't even stop playing tag. Max was dad and not a single one of us cared. " Ok guys," I said, " let's go find a hotel."**

**Chapter 2**

**Iggy's POV**

**________________________________________________________________**

**We were staying at the Hilton, where the beds were God! Normally I would room with Gazzy, but for some sick reason he was rooming with the girls.**

**Hey, it's a don't ask don't tell situation, right? But yeah, now I was rooming with Fang; who was currently in the shower. Fang takes long ass showers! He was already in there for about twenty minutes, and there was no sign of letting up.**

**I remembered Alaska, the one place I could see. Fang had been taking a shower. I had been listening to one of the ipods that belonged to a crew member. I didn't know he was in there, or had just stepped out of the shower stall, so I opened the door. Fang was completely naked, water still sliding down his expertly toned muscles. He hadn't moved, just looked at me amused. I had blushed as I apologized and ran out of the room. **

**My mind paused on the image of Fang and I began to grow hard. I listened for any footsteps, Fang was still in the shower, and reached into my pants to clutch my manhood. My hips bucked forward and I tightened my grip. I knew I had to do this fast, so my pumping was fast and vigorous.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Fang's POV**

**I stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the many fluffy towels hanging on the rack. I ruffled my hair and then wrapped it around my waist.**

**When I walked out of the bathroom I came face to face with Iggy masturbating. He was completely oblivious to my presence. My manhood swelled with arousal causing my towel to flutter to the ground. I found myself following Iggy's example. But it wasn't enough for me, I needed more. **

**Walking over to the bed, Iggy finally noticed me. He shot up in the bed, exposing his entire body. I grew even harder when I saw Iggy stiffen even more. " Hello Iggy," I said forcing myself to look at his face. Iggy's eyes were filled with lust and a deep hunger. **

" **Fang," Iggy panted out, " I-I-I didn't k-know you were h-h-here!" He scrambled to get his clothes but I grabbed him and pulled him to me. Our chests touched and Iggy's manhood was pressed into my thigh. My member was so hard it began to hurt.**

**Slithering down Iggy's lean, hard-as-rock abs. I licked his perfect v as I ran my fingers across his thighs. Iggy groaned loudly, his hands weaving themselves in my hair. I took his long, hard member into my mouth, eliciting a husky moan from my lover. **

" **Oh shit Fang!" Iggy began to leak pre cum. I licked his slit, drawing more moans. I began pumping my head, occasionally swirling my tongue around his tip. My hand found its way to his balls. While massaging them and sucking him off, Iggy began to thrust into my mouth. His tip began hitting the back of my throat and I loved every second of it.**

**To add more stimulation I let my teeth just begin to touch his skin and his thrusts began to grow harder and faster. **

" **Fang! I'm going to cum!" Iggy thrust into my mouth three more times and then busted. As he panted I milked him for all he was worth, swallowing every drop of his salty-sweet juices. **

**When I was finished I stood back up and faced Iggy. " I want you," my voice was husky and filled with need. Iggy nodded and took my manhood in his mouth.**

**The feel of his hot cavern around my dick caused me to shudder. I forced myself to stand still as Iggy naturally lubricated me with his mouth. He stood up and we were in a passionate lip lock. He flicked his tongue across my lips and I invited him in. I began stroking his tongue with mine and moaned into his mouth. **

**Iggy got on all fours in front of me, touching himself in the process. " Iggy," I moaned out, " you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." I stroked his wings gently, making him relax. My finger found its way to his hole. I began to scissor it, making sure he was loose enough for me. I grabbed his hair as I slowly inserted my erection into her. He groaned as I began slamming into him. To silence his groans I kissed him passionately from behind. He and I began to get into the rhythm. The pleasure that ran through me was indescribable. I knew I was drawing near to my end so I picked up my pace and began pumping Iggy's swollen dick as well.. After just a few more thrusts we both busted, and busted hard. **

**Withdrawing from Iggy I rolled over onto the bed breathing hard. " I know now is the cheesiest time to say this," I began quietly, " but I love you Iggy." **

" **Fang," Iggy said between gasps, " I love you too. More than anything." Iggy curled up next to me, and laid his head on my chest. I loved every second of it. **

**That's how we fell asleep. Iggy on my chest and my arm wrapped around his waist.**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

Listen, I don't give a shit if you don't like gay people. I understand not everyone is "pro-gray" but shut up with the hate mail. THE PREAKING DESCRIPTION SAYS FIGGY!!! If you had half a brain you would be able to figure out that it means Fang+Iggy. From there you would need about ¼ more of a brain to be able to conclude that yes it is about a GAY couple. As for the people who have sent me hate mail call me a gay butt fucker, go screw yourselves. Just because you homophobes are too incompetent and dim witted to be able to read a description of the story then you should just go take a flying leap.

You people need to take a freaking chill pill and stop hating on things because they involve gay people. Seriously, if you don't like it then don't read it! Sounds awfully familiar. Oh it could because I said that in the story SUMMARY! Wow, the miracle of knowledge! Go get a freaking life and leave me the fuck alone.


End file.
